


Lesson's In Swimming

by World_of_AUs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: Steve will do whatever it takes to help you overcome your fear of the deep.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Lesson's In Swimming

**_Pairing: Swim Coach!Steve x Reader_ **

**_Warnings: Steve Rogers being a tease, fingering (ish)_ **

**_Author’s Note: My first Steve fic, and i’m expecting it to tank lol, my mind wouldn’t leave me alone the entire time writing it. I do hope you all enjoy this fic, i was itching to write for Steve, and[@iraot](https://tmblr.co/m5EwS6hMCo9X4uy0aBNuP3A) gave me this wonderful idea (amongst others) and i just had to give it a try. I hope you all enjoy this one, happy readings angels!_ **

**_Find My Other Works Here:[ Main Masterlist](https://world-of-aus.tumblr.com/post/616152451345678336/world-of-aus-masterlist)_ **

Sweat pulled between your brow, a low groan falling from your lips, your back hitting the mat as the pleasure coursed through you.

“Right there,” you hummed, “oh god,” you hiss, “please don’t stop.”

He chuckles lowly, skilled fingers kneading the muscles of your leg, “Wish the girls I took to bed had as much enthusiasm as you do.” 

A chuckled groan falls from you lips as he digs into a particular spot that has your toes curling, “does that feel good,” he teases. You smack at his exposed wet thigh, “don’t let it get to your ego, your rubbing out the cramp Rogers, not bringing me to release.”

His fingers dance up your leg, dipping into your inner thigh, rubbing there, “would that be so bad,” he murmurs low, dark eyes meeting yours, “to bring you to release.” 

You’d be lying if you said his words didn’t send a thrill down your spine, cunt throbbing with want.

He smirks when you can’t seem to find the words, his fingers digging in deeper into the muscle, your back arching.

“You up for going a little deeper today,” he questions hands gliding further up.

“Steven,” you murmur brow raised as he inches higher, fingers just barely grazing your wet heat. “You know how I feel about the deep, I barely let you take me past the five feet mark, what makes you think I’ll let you take me any further?”

“You trust me,” he questions a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Against my better judgement – ow,” you gasped, his thumbs pressing roughly into the muscles of your inner thighs, before skimming out to the sides, sliding till they’re resting around your hips.

“Arch your back for me will ya doll,” you let his fingers guide you, “c’mon now,” he chuckles lowly, “I know you can arch better than that, I’ve seen you do it before.”

You let out a puff of air, “get your mind out of the gutter Rogers, you talk to all of your students like this?” you grunt, a grin splitting your lips.

“only the pretty ones who train after hours.” he replies, moving over you as he works his fingers into your back.

“Ow - fuck Steve,” you hiss, “what the hell are you doing, kneading dough?”

He chuckles hands working you over, “need to stretch you out,” he murmurs, “don’t want you getting another cramp mid swim, and then drowning on me.”

“Who said anything about drowning?”

He raises a brow at you, hands still working, “you’re getting into the deep today y/n” he states, “I’m going to have you ready for the next beach day with the gang, by the time we’re through here you’ll be able to join us in the water and not watching and admiring from the sandy shore.”

“Admiring,” you questioned.

“I’ve seen your wandering eyes sweetheart, you’re not as subtle about it is as you think.” 

As flustered as his words have you, you don’t let it show, “and what makes you think I’m admiring you,” you questioned, “you’re not the only ‘Adonis’ of the group, you’ve seen Sam and Bucky right?”

He grins large hands gripping both your thighs with a resonating ‘slap’, “yet you’re here with me.”He grins, large hands gripping both your thighs with a resonating ‘slap’, “yet you’re here with me.”

“you said you could teach the unteachable,” you shot back watching him push to his feet, taking the hand he extends out to you to pull you up.

He chuckles softly as he leads the two of you over to the shallow end of the pool, “you’re not unteachable,” he replies taking the first step into the water, “you just tend to let the fear consume you before we even pass the marker.”

A frown kisses your lips as you take slow steps into the pool taking Steve’s offered hand as he begins to walk you further into the pool. “Steve I wasn’t playing around when I said I’d be your hardest student yet, I have a fear of deep bodies of water, swimming pools included,” Steve chuckles as he continues to pull you along, your body submerging further the farther in you go. Your frown deepens once you’ve come to the mark, Steve laughs when he feels your resistance to his hold, “sweetheart,” he laughs, “you’ve got to trust me, you think I would let anything happen to you?”

You let out a shaky breath, “I trust you, what I don’t trust is the deep end,” you murmured bouncing slightly in the water.

“I’ll take it slow; If I have to take it an inch at a time, I will,” noticing your hesitation, he tries a different approach, “look, let’s get you on your back, we’ll perfect your stroke here in the shallower end, and then once I see your more relaxed I’ll slowly take you a little deeper can’t have you going frigid on me.”

You squinted at him, a small grin tugging at the corner of your mouth, “you’d like that wouldn’t you, to get me on my back.

Water gets flicked at your face, “sweetheart, while I would love to have you on your back underneath me, can’t exactly do that in the water,” your cheeks flame at his response, lips parted slightly. He smirks as he draws closer, “if you can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen, back now.”

You grumble under your breath as you stretch yourself out, letting your body go lax, Steve moves around you his arms sliding under yours, your head against his chest, eyes on yours as you float. He lets you relax, to feel the water around you before he’s speaking up softly, “going to try something new with you, want you to close your eyes for me.”

Your fingers stop mid swirl, brow raised, “how am I supposed to perfect the stroke, with my eyes closed?” He dips down into the water, his mouth by your ear, “I’m going to guide you, just forget where you are and listen to the sound of my voice.”

“Steve.”

“Just relax,” he breathes, “I may not do this with my students but your special sweetheart, now relax, listen to my voice, and do as I say.”

Your eyes slip closed, finger swirling in the water once more, your breathing evening out, “alright y/n, let’s start moving those arms were not necessarily doing a back stroke, but I do want you to move, good, that’s great, just like that,” he praises, “remember to keep those feet moving, keep yourself afloat.”

It’s quiet in the building except for the sloshing of water from your movements, Steve’s body guiding yours around, “alright now I’m going to try something else, keep relaxing for me babe,” you swallow down the knot in your throat, your heart racing as you feel him move away.

“Steven,” you draw out, trying not to send yourself into a panic.

His hand touches your arm, “still here see, just trust me, relax and keep listening to my voice,” you suck in a breath of air as you let yourself relax, head dipping back slightly into the water to elevate yourself more.

You listen to the sound of Steve’s muffled voice, your body gliding through the water, you always get close enough to where you think he should be, but when he’s calling out again, he’s in a completely different spot. It goes on like that for minutes, a fixed version of ‘marco polo’, Steve goes quiet for a moment, and you’re still gliding through the water, moving around the pool aimlessly, it’s when it’s been quiet for longer than you were expecting that you call out, in question,

“Steve,” nothing, you worry you may have had your head in the water too long.

Your eyes slip open, “y/n don’t freak-out just relax,” Steve shouts out, and why does he sound so far?

You straighten yourself in the water, your first mistake, your second is letting the panic consume you when you realize your no longer in the shallow end and the walls are not close enough to reach over. Your body goes frigid with fear, the sheer panic consuming you as your body slips under. The water throttles around you as you try to push back to the surface, your third mistake was the scream that tears through you, water filling your mouth. Your lungs burn as you continue to try and kick your way up; hands are reaching for you, pulling, and your breaking through the surface of the water with a gasp, a fit of coughs following. 

Your first instinct is to cling, your other hand moving your matted hair away from your face, “y/n, sweetheart, need you to relax and ease up or else were both going down.” Steve grunts.

Your shaking your head vigorously, Steve struggling to get you two to the closest wall.

Your back hits the wall, and Steve’s hands are sliding down your body, “I’m going to push you onto the edge -”

“no,” you murmur into his shoulder, “don’t you dare,” you add voice strained.

Steve sighs one of his hands leaving the back of your thigh that’s wrapped tightly around his waist to hold onto the wall.

“I told you I didn’t like the deep, and look at what you went and did you said I could trust you; this is exactly why I said against my better judgement.”

Steve chuckles, the water lapping at your skin from where he kicks to keep the both of you up.

“y/n, you did so good on your own, had you not freaked out and continued going a little further you would have made it all the way to end, you have to trust that I won’t let anything happen to you, I do this for a living.”

“yeah well when you told me you’d be taking me deeper I would have preferred something else rather than the experience you just gave me,” you grumbled against the skin of his exposed shoulder. Steve chuckles lowly, his hand that holds the wall slips into the water and under your bottom, “Steven you better put that hand back on the damn wall, I am not about to take both of us down,” you shriek moving away from where your hidden in his shoulder to glare at him.

“Do you just choose to not listen to I do this for a living, or the part where I’ve mentioned this is my job, I won’t let anything happen to you.” he grins as he leans back into the water. A shriek leaves your lips, and your twisting to the side to reach for the wall, but his hands are grabbing yours, “relax,” he laughs, “I got you, I promise this time, we’re going to try this one more time, and I swear the second you freak out I’ll bring you right back and I won’t push it anymore.”

“Steve,” you pout, “I’m too scared I know it’s deep already there’s just no way I-”

“so then focus on me; keep your eyes on me, like I said I’ll take it slow, and if you need to, cling, cling, I’ve got you.” He can still see the hesitation and fear lingering as you look from him to the water behind and back, he’s never not been able to teach a student to swim, and you wouldn’t be the first, he was going to do what he needed too, to get you out there.

“Fine,” you gave in, “but I swear to god Rogers if I trust you and you let me drown again, I’m taking your ass with me this time, and I’m not closing my eyes this time!”

“Sweetheart if your eyes close, it’ll be on their own accord.”

You raise a brow, head tilting to the side in question, “do I get on my back?”

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth, “not just yet sweetheart, that’ll come at a later time, you ready?”

You shake your head, no but still unwind yourself from him, his arms sliding from the back of your thighs up the length of your back, “alright let’s take it slow, let’s get your feet kicking, you haven’t even begun and a panicked laugh is falling from your lips before your jumping back into his arms, your legs winding around his waist.

“Steve I can’t can we please, please just call it an evening?”

Now he’s the one shaking his head, “y/n, I’ve never not been able to get a student out there into the deep, and I’m not making an exception for you, we’re getting you out there.”

“but I’m not your student, so you don’t have to worry about whether you’ve gotten me out there or not.” you try to reason.

He’s shaking his head again and a whine of his name falls from your lips, he leans in close, his face inches from yours, “I’ve got you,” he murmurs, “I’m going to try something, you promise not to freak out?”

You raise a brow, “you don’t plan on just tossing me over your shoulder, do you?”

He grins, “If I’m putting anything over my shoulder, it’ll be these legs of yours, and it won’t be in this pool, it’ll be on the sheets of my bed.” he husks, giving your thighs a rough squeeze; a warmth blooms within you. A silent whisper of his names spills from your lips when his hands dip further in, his finger brushing against your cloth covered cunt. Your lips part in a silent gasp, eyes fluttering slightly as he presses a little further.

“Keep those eyes on me sweetheart, focus on nothing else but me and my hands,” and how else were you expected to focus on anything other than Steve when his fingers were hooking into the bottoms of your panties, fingers brushing against your folds.

Your head knocks into his, the water sloshing around the two of you, “Jesus, Stevie, what’re you doing,” you breath. He laughs low, breath mingling with yours, “I told you I would do what I had to get you out here didn’t I?”

Your brows furrow, but it doesn’t last long as a wave of pleasure washes over you when his finger finds your clit. He circles it once, twice, before he’s sliding back again, fingers teasing your entrance.

“You up for going a little further,” he questions huskily, “letting me get a little deeper.” 

A breathy ‘yes’ falls from your lips, and the water dances a little higher around you now, but you’re not focused on that as much as your focused on Steve’s fingers pressing into you.

“You’re doing so great sweetheart, if only you could see yourself now.”

“Thought I was to keep my eyes solely on you,” you hummed, fingers curling into Steve’s hair as he begun to move his finger in earnest.

“Of course baby, but look around you, look at where we are.” He replies fingers still in you wet heat.

You move your head away from his ever so slightly to look around you, he laughs heartedly when he feels you tense legs wrapping tighter. 

“Hey I’ve still got you, I’m going to take you back but just relax for me.”

“Steve I- ” his lips brush against yours, a fiery, passion behind it. You want to pull away tell him to take you back, that you’ve had enough of wading in the deep, but you lose yourself In the minty taste of his lips, your senses seduced. 

He’s pulling away then, his lips barely grazing yours, “you ready to go back,” he questions.

Your nodding your head, fingers curling around the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Good because I’m going to stretch you out real nice against that wall sweetheart, and I’m going to take you deeper, much deeper than you’ve ever been.”

A grin splits your lips, “you use this tactic with all your older students,” you tease, as he turns in the water.

“Only the pretty ones who train after hours sweetheart,” he grins his fingers sinking back into your heat.


End file.
